


The Devil Went Down to L.A.

by TheRhinkyMermaid



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, NSFW, Other, Satanism, Smut, Succubus, Tail Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRhinkyMermaid/pseuds/TheRhinkyMermaid
Summary: I had a dream about this last night, and this happened, please let me know what you think, this is only my second fit so please be nice!Rhett is struggling in his plutonic friendship with Link, this night he sees an interesting commercial that could fix his problem, and you know how impulsive he can be ;)





	1. Whats the Worst that Could Happen?

Rhett waved as Link drove away from his house, it had been a long day of filming and and he was exhausted and ready to get some real food in his stomach. ‘WILL IT’ days were so difficult for many reason but the main reason was that Link was usually holding on to him for emotional support during these episodes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Link’s car disappear around the corner and he turned to go inside, to the calm silence of his home. 

 

The quiet of his house was almost suspicious but he chalked it up to the studio being so crowded today, the crew loved to come and watch the ‘Will It’. He wandered into his kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, he had forgotten to go the store and get food so it looked like he would have to order out…again. He closed the refrigerator and decided to let his TV tell him what he wanted to eat, that hadn’t failed him yet.

 

He sat down on his oversized couch and stretched out his long legs, enjoying that this was the first piece of furniture he had touched all day that was actually big enough for him and he turned the TV on. The first thing he saw was an ad for Buffalo wings that could be delivered in 30 mins or less.

 

“Thank God” he mumbled out loud and he called and ordered.

His stomach rumbled in protest to the wait so he decided to feed it another beer or two until his food arrived.

 

Finally the doorbell rang and he went to go answer it, he tipped the delivery guy and went back to his couch to devour the food. He must have been more tired than he thought he was because after eating he passed out on the couch with the TV on and went into a peaceful food and beer fueled sleep. He had the strangest dreams while he was asleep, mostly about his best friend, and the things he would love to do to him.

 

He woke up groggily around 1 AM and groaned as he felt his back twinge from the awkward position he had been in on the couch. He checked his phone for the time and saw a text from Link from three hours ago

 

‘Pick you up in the morning?’

 

He sent back a quick ‘Yes’ and went to turn the tv off. However an infomercial that was on caught his eye.

 

A voice over faded in from a darkened screen.

_Everyone has something in their life that they want but can’t have!_

A man in a suit walked on the the screen.

_Are you lonely? Do you need money? A better job? A better life?_

The man walked toward a building off screen and the camera panned to follow him.

_You may think that you have everything you want but to truly fulfill your life you must attain your truest desires._

He gestured to the building that was now behind him, a plain white stucco office building on a sunny street.

_Here at the church of our dark lord satan your desires can and will be achieved all you need to do is call the number on the bottom of your screen for a little taste of what our congregation can bring to you!_

 

Rhett laughed out loud!

 

‘That is the craziest thing I have ever seen!’ he thought to himself, and he went to turn off the tv, but he stopped short thinking about all the difficulties he had had that day with keeping his thoughts plutonic while Link had clung to him for dear life during today’s filming. They had been fired to eat a sub sandwich with actual sea life that could be found on the outside of a real submarine on it. He flinched at the thought. There had been barnacles, seaweed, raw sea urchins and of course a sea water and fish egg dressing. The sandwich had been so bad for Link that he was leaning his head on Rhett’s shoulder and squeezing his arm to keep himself from crying after he dry heaved several times. It definitely wasn’t the most arousing scenario but the warm touch of Link’s skin and the smell of his freshly shampooed hair had been almost enough to push Rhett over the edge.

 

‘It’s free.’ he thought ‘It couldn’t hurt could it?’

 

He paused the infomercial and typed the number into his phone, hesitating before pushing the call button.

 

‘How bad could it be?’ he thought, ‘They probably won’t even answer at this hour? It’s probably just some scam for money anyway.’

 

He pressed call and lifted the phone to his ear

It rang three times and he was sure it was going to go to voice mail when a man answered the phone.

 

“Good evening, what can I do for you?” Said the voice from the phone.

 

“Oh um, Well I saw your infomercial and I didn’t know if it was a prank or if it was real…” Rhett mumbled back

 

“Oh sir I can assure you this is not a joke and the offer is very real, did you call to ask for something you desire?” The man said smoothly as if they were discussing the weather.

 

“Oh wow, Well it’s actually to remove my desire for something is that possible?” Rhett asked not sure why he was talking to a complete stranger about this.

 

“All things are possible here, our dark lord encourages our free will, but to remove a desire I need to send a specialist is that alright?” The man replied.

 

“S… sure” Rhett answered him “what kind of specialist?”

 

His phone beeped in his ear as the call ended.

 

‘What was that?’ he thought‘Whatever it was probably just a scam anyway’

 

He laughed at himself for being so naive, and he cleaned up his trash and made his way to his bedroom. He stripped down and climbed into his California king size bed and sighed gratefully as he felt his back stretch out. He smiled as he thought about how if Link were here he would tease him for making old man noises when his back hurt.

‘Oh Link, why did he have to be so gorgeous?’

Rhett could hardly stand it, having to look at his piercing blue eyes and crooked smile all day was shear torture for the big man. He let his hands drift down his body to his growing arousal and he let his eyes close and picture Link straddling his lap.

Gosh it would feel so good to have him so close to him. He started to stroke himself slowly. It would feel so amazing to touch his small waist and run his large hands over links body. He pictured Link’s soft perfect lips and imagined what it would be like to kiss them, and what his long tongue would feel like licking into his mouth. He involuntarily thrust his hips up into his hand at just the thought of Link reciprocating his advances. 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” A feminine voice said at the end of his bed.

 

Rhett sat bolt upright, a gorgeous woman with long black hair sat perched on the end of his bed, she wore a tiny black dress and she had the most perfect body Rhett had ever seen. Large breasts and an impossibly tiny waist, a tight booty and long legs with a thin tail flicking back and forth behind her.

 

‘Wait, a tail?’ Rhett thought what kind of a hallucination is this?

 

“H… how did you get in here? W.. what are you? Who are you?” He managed to ask

 

“Didn’t you call for a specialist?”She asked with a devious smile, her dark eyes boring into him.

 

He had. But this is absolutely the opposite of what he expected.

 

“I did”he said but his voice came out as a whisper.

 

She sauntered around to the side of his bed and sat down next to him looking him in the eye. Her eyes looked like black holes, absorbing any light that had been left in his dark room, he was transfixed by them. Her tail flicked back and forth behind her like a cat when its ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her, her skin looked pale in the moonlight that filtered in through the sheer curtains on his bedroom windows, but it seemed to have some sort of shimmering iridescence covering her whole body. Now that she was closer he could smell the sweet burnt smell that was coming from her, almost like the smell of sugar thats been cooked too long or syrup spilled on a stove. It was intoxicating.

 

“And you want my help with a desire you wish you didn’t have?” She replied, more as a statement than a question they both knew he wasn’t getting out of this now.

 

“Yes” he breathed, not knowing and not caring how she was going to help, as long as she never left his side.

 

She leaned closer to him, her face only a foot or two away from him now. The smell got stronger it was almost too much for him to handle and it felt like it was burning his nostrils and his eyes. The intensity of her stare only added to the intimidating presence of this small women.

 

“Tell me this desire and I will show you how I can be of service” she said her voice low and airy. Her tail was moving like the pendulum of a clock behind her back, rhythmic and hypnotizing.

 

Rhett took a deep breath, he had never told anyone this, and now he was getting ready to tell this strange beautiful woman his deepest darkest secret. He didn’t even know her name! Not to mention that she had a tail and had seemingly appeared out of thin air in his bedroom in the middle of the night. But he guessed it was probably better that way, to not know what she was, or who she was.

 

He sighed loudly and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands, and letting his body fall back onto his bed, pressing his head into the pillow.

 

“I can’t stop myself from having dirty and deviant thoughts about my best friend that I shouldn’t be having and I think I’m in love with him and he has no idea and he would never forgive me.” He blurted out all at once.

 

She giggled and Rhett pulled his hands away from his face.

 

“What about that is funny?” he demanded

 

“Oh that’s an easy fix sweetie let me show you.” She smiled and her tail stopped its rhythm, her shimmering skin seemed to glow brighter as she leaned toward him.

 

She reached out slowly to stroke her fingers down the side of his cheek and beard and before his eyes he watched her change.

 

Her breasts shrank and her shoulders broadened, her hair seemed to disappear except for a flop on the top of her head. A quick streak of silver shot through her dark hair and her tail disappeared as her legs grew dark curly hairs. Rhett’s mouth fell open as her eyes changed from deep black pits to the startling blue that drove him crazy. The smell of the burning sweetness faded and was replaced by the smell of sweet peanut butter, mint, and the clean smell of soap. Before he knew it a perfect copy of his best friend sat before him in a tiny black dress on the edge of his bed.

 

“Is this the object of your desire?” The new Link asked in a familiar tenor, smiling a crooked smile that had driven Rhett crazy all these years.


	2. Isn't this what you wanted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett gets a little more than her bargained for.

Rhett’s heartbeat rang in his ears, his pulse thundering through his veins as he gazed up into Link’s eyes.

He knew this was wrong, he knew everything about the whole situation he was presented with was wrong but he decided he wasn’t going to look this particular gift horse in the mouth. He slowly regained control of himself and he sat up in bed, slowly reaching over to run his fingers over the familiar salt and pepper stubble on Link’s chin. Every detail was perfect, this Links features were just as immaculate as the original.

 

“Do you like what you see?” Link asked him.

 

And he did, Rhett really liked what he saw, the way the dress hugged Link’s body in all the right places, tight around his arms and waist. He knew this couldn’t possibly be real, but it was such a nice dream, it couldn’t be wrong if it was in a dream could it?

Rhett reached out to touch Link’s face again gently cupped his chin, pulling him closer. He could smell the fresh toothpaste on his breath, and the warm familiar smell of Link all around him. He couldn’t stand it any longer, he closed the distance between them quickly and pressed his lips to Links. They were kissing, he couldn’t believe it it was even better than he had imagined all these years, Link put his arms behind Rhetts neck and pressed his small frame against him. Rhett licked into Links lips tasting the fresh mint and faint peanut butter taste, and he moaned into the sensation.Link pushed Rhett back down onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of him, straddling him in exactly the way Rhett had been fantasizing about earlier that evening. The little black dress rode up when he swung his leg across and Rhett caught a glimpse of a black lace thong underneath that was now far too small to contain what was inside of it. He groaned at the sudden pressure and the sight before him and Link leaned down to press their lips together again.

 

Warmth spread through Rhetts body as he kissed Link, this was a hundred times better than anything his subconscious could have dreamed up, how could this possibly be a dream. Before he could finish that thought Link was kissing down his neck and biting gently at the soft skin and tight muscles he found there. Rhett moaned at the new sensation and ran his fingers down the back of Links neck to the zipper on the back of his dress. Unzipping and removing the dress happened in a blur, but afterward Rhett was faced with Link in his full glory, wearing only the lacy black thong.

 

Rhett couldn’t hold back any longer, he ran his hands over every inch of Link’s body that he could reach, his strong shoulders, and impossible collarbone, his perky nipples that Rhett massaged gently pulling beautiful sounds from Link. He made his way down to grip Link’s hips and grind up into him, making Link let out all the breathy needy noises that were music to his ears. Rhett reached around and cupped handfuls of Link’s ass in both hands and guided him up and down agains his painfully hard arousal.

 

Link reached down and tugged at the waistband of Rhetts boxers and lifted himself up slightly so that Rhett could quickly shimmy them off before resuming his position.

 

“I need more” Link breathed into his ear as he sank down to press his body on top of Rhett. Link kissed and nipped his way down Rhetts neck and chest, all the way down to his hip bones.

 

Rhett replied with ragged breathing “Whatever you need” he moaned as Link took the head of his cock into his talented mouth “I’ll give it to you”

 

Link smiled around the base of Rhetts throbbing thickness as he took him deep into his velvety soft throat. He bobbed his head up and down making sure to take all of the massive length into his throat and gently pumping the base, brushing his fingertips against the neatly trimmed balls there.

 

Rhetts eyes rolled back into his head as fireworks exploded behind his eyes, he had never felt anything like this as he managed to weave his fingers into the thick silver striped hair.

 

“Not yet big boy” Link murmured to him. Rhett whined at the lose of heat and friction, bucking into the empty air.

Link ripped off the thong and situated himself over Rhetts throbbing length. He slowly lowered himself down inch by inch gasping at the wonderful stretch and sudden fullness. Rhett was shocked into reality for a few seconds realizing that it shouldn’t have been that easy to enter him, especially when he noticed that Link was already wet and ready for him. But these thoughts were quickly erased when Link started to move, he raised himself up and slammed back down bottoming out on Rhett’s cock. Rhett had never felt anything like this before, Link’s ass was so wet, hot, and tight, it almost felt the same as his throat had, like it was trying to suck him in. Link was moaning and fucking himself as hard as he could with Rhett’s cock, like his life depended on it, rolling his hips back and forth, driving the hardness deeper and deeper.

 

Rhett could feel the warmth curling up inside of him, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The closer he got the more he had the sensation that he was drifting farther from reality and consciousness. He reached up and grabbed Link’s hips pounding himself inside, making Link scream and convulse spilling his hot cum all over Rhett’s chest. Rhett couldn’t take the sight of the white liquid pooling in his chest hair, he let go and released himself inside of Link feeling the muscles around him contract and milk the rest out of him as he rode out his climax. Rhetts orgasm seemed to take an eternity as Link continued to grind down on him, he was completely and utterly spent, as he collapsed back on the bed.

 

“Oh you aren’t done yet” Link said causing Rhett to open his eyes and star up at him. “Your mine now” He said giving Rhett that crooked smile again.

 

Link’s ass squeezed him again and Rhett felt that not only was he still hard inside Link but if it was possible he was actually more aroused than he had been moments before.

Rhett growled and flipped Link over onto the bed, turning him around and pushing him into the mattress.

 

“What did you do to me” he growled as he pounded himself into Link’s greedy entrance. Rhett groaned at the sensation, how could it possibly feel better now than the first time. He could swear Link’s body was pulsating around him. Link moaned loudly and squirted more cum onto the mattress as Rhett continued to fuck into him.

 

Lost in the sensation Rhett watched absently as the tail he had seen earlier reemerged from the bottom of Links spine, It was a faint pinkish color and around two inches in diameter. The end of the tail had a mushroom like end now that almost resembled something phallic. Before Rhett registered what was about to happen he felt something tailing slowly between his legs. He slowed his pace and tried to get a look at what the tail was doing before it started to caress the delicate area between his cheeks. It sent shockwaves through his body as he drove himself into Link over and over again, each time feeling the tip of the tail pushing further into him.

 

When it finally entered him and brushed against his prostate, massaging it and sending waves of heat through Rhetts body did he finally cum again and fill Link to capacity. He had never felt so completely spent and he tried to keep himself upright but it was to no avail. He vaguely notice Link getting up, and his skin seemed to have a glow about it. But this seemed inconsequential as he slipped into darkness. No sound, no dreams, no discomfort, nothing bu she faint smell of burning sugar as he passed out face down in his pillow.

 

 

—————————————

 

“Rhett?”Link called as he used his key to enter Rhetts house. He had tried calling several times and he had been waiting outside for around 15 minutes and still he had heard nothing. He was concerned, so he had taken it upon himself to enter and investigate.

 

“Come on Brother, were gonna be late!” Link hollered inside. He heard a muffled groan from the back bedroom and he raced up the stairs.

 

Link opened Rhetts bedroom door to find his best friend, covered in dried sweat and what looked like a sticky white and pink tinged substance, slowly rolling off the bed to put his feet on the floor, completely naked.

Rhett looked up at Link in alarm and embarrassment and before he could say anything Link asked.

 

“Woah man what happened?”

 


	3. Getting Cleaned Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to make sure that Rhett is okay after his ordeal. ;)

 

 

Link starred in disbelief at his best friend from the door of Rhett’s bedroom. Rhett starred back at him at a loss for words, the room itself looked like a small tornado had torn through it recently. Pillows were on the floor, clothes were strewn about in heaps as through they had been shaken from the dresser and closet. The normally pristine human sitting on the bed was sitting in a mass of tangled up sheets and blankets, his hair was plastered to his face and head, and sticking up at odd angles. There was a residual layer of sweat clinging to his brow, red marks all over his body, and tell tale, dried, white stains on his hair, chest, and skin. From what Link could tell, he had either gotten in a fight with an intruder just in the bedroom, or he had a pretty wild night!

Rhett looked up at Link with a bewildered look on his face, he almost looked like he was afraid to see his best friend in the whole world standing there in the doorway. He watched as Link assessed the damage in the room and he couldn't bring himself to look away from Link. He watched concern fall over Link’s beautiful face and he saw Link’s mouth move, but all he could hear was the high pitched ringing in his ears. Suddenly he felt very dizzy, and he felt like he might not be able to stay sitting up like that much longer. He watched panic spread over Link’s face as his world slowly faded to white.

 

Link rushed to grab Rhett as he fell over, his large body slipped off the bed with the pile of blankets and he landed softly on the floor in Link’s arms.

“Rhett!!” Link yelled at him, over and over getting no response. He put two fingers on Rhett’s jugular vein to feel his pulse, it felt weak but it was there. His blood pressure must have dropped suddenly.

‘But why?’ Link thought to himself. He couldn't lift Rhett, but he managed to lay him out comfortably on the floor and cover him with a blanket. Then looking back at his friend once or twice he made his way to the kitchen to get some water and make some food. Link raided the cabinets and the only think he could find that was within his skill level were some toaster waffles in the freezer. Quickly popping them in the toaster, he put the water in the microwave and heated it up to make Rhetts favorite tea. Once that was done he took the waffles and tea back to the bedroom to try and rouse Rhett from his delirious state. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and soaked it in cold water, ringing it out to make sure there were no stray droplets and quickly went back to Rhett. Link knelt down and gently wiped the cold cloth across Rhetts head, shaking him gently and saying his name.

 

Rhett was floating in darkness, it felt a lot like the nothingness that he had experienced in the sensory deprivation tank. No light penetrated into his vision, not sound found its way to his ears, and no sensation brushed against his skin. He was lost in a sea of darkness and he was perfectly happy to be there. He sunk beneath the waves, letting his body and mind be enveloped by the warmth of the darkness around him, he felt a sense of relief wash over him as the aches and pains he had been experiencing faded away. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound above the water, it sounded like someone saying his name.

 

“Rhett?!?”

 

It sounded like Link’s voice, repeating his name, getting louder, Link sounded upset. He felt anger bubble up inside him in the nothingness, he hated when his Link got upset and he was determined to figure out what had made Link so distraught that he would be calling for him. Rhett felt himself rising through that water, the darkness was fading away and some smells and sounds were starting to come back to him.

 

Link dabbed the cloth over Rhett’s forehead again. “Come on buddy, time to wake up” he called softly. Rhett’s eyes started to flutter a little bit and Link redoubled his efforts, rubbing Rhett’s shoulder and using the cloth to wipe the sweat and hair up off of his forehead. Link watched as the giants body started to stir, and Rhett’s eyes opened to look up at him.

 

Rhett gazed up into the baby blue eyes of his best friend, watching them shimmer with concern. He smelled something freshly baked and a hint of sweet peppermint. Perhaps he had died and gone to heaven and this was his reward after years of pining after this man.

 

“Hey there buddy roll, how are you feeling?” Link asked smiling down at him.

 

Rhett couldn't answer him, he just continued to stare and take in all the details of Link’s face, His blue eyes, freshly shaven face, and lines that stress and panic had put on his forehead and eyebrows.

 

“ Can you hear me man?” Link said a bit louder leaning down to get a better look at Rhett’s eyes. He knew that something happened to people eyes when they were unconscious or concussed, he didn't know exactly what he was looking for so he searched for anything out of the usual. He didn't find anything out of place except that Rhett’s pupils were blown almost all the way open and the soft look he was giving him could not be mistaken.

 

“Hey man, it’s me, its the ‘Linkster’ are you alright, can you hear me?” Link said as he brushed the cold cloth over Rhett’s forehead again.

 

“I can hear you” Rhett said softly, finally regaining use of his voice.

“Oh thank god” Link exclaimed, “I thought I was losing you there for a minute, you just fell of the bed and I had to ...” Link continued recounting the whole ordeal. Rhett couldn't take his eyes away from Link’s beautiful face, and he couldn't help the details of the previous night slipping back into his mind. The way “Link” had given himself over completely and all of his wildest dreams had been fulfilled.

“Are you listening?” Link asked.

Rhett nodded dumbly, having no idea what Link had just been telling him.

“Do you think you can stand?” Link asked he still needed to call Stevie and let the crew know that they were really going to be late today.

“Maybe just to the bed” Rhett responded trying to lift his massive frame off the floor.

“Woah there, easy does it, we don't need you going down again” Link chided him.

With Link’s help Rhett managed to get himself into a sitting position on the bed, still wrapped in his blanket burrito. As the blankets were shifted the smell of sweat, sex, and body odor permitted the room. Rhett wrinkled his nose at the smell.

“Whew!” Link gasped coving his nose with his hand. “Do you think you can get to the shower?”

Rhett nodded and attempted to stand, his legs gave out halfway up and he fell back down to sit on the bed.

“Maybe not” Link chuckled wrapping his arm under Rhett’s shoulder and around his back.

“1...” “2...” “3...” Link counted off lifting Rhett to a standing position. Link happened to be exactly the right size to work as a human crutch for the giant man. And they began to walk awkwardly toward the bathroom. Link stumbled on the blanket that Rhett was dragging, and tried to kick it out of the way.

“Man, you are going to have to leave that here, don’t worry it’s nothin’ I haven't seen before” he said as he tried to pull the blanket off of Rhett.

 

As the blanket fell, Link got his first full view of Rhett since college, he looked much the same, but a lot had changed. He had filled out a lot since those days and he seemed to have gotten larger as the blanket fell. Maybe it was the confirmation that nothing was supporting his massive frame except for his own bones and muscle was what blew Link’s mind. Link had the sudden urge to touch the body he had been presented with but he ignored that, pushing it from his mind as they made their way to the bathroom.

 

Link sat Rhett down on the toilet and he went to the shower to start the hot water warming up. Rhett sat and watched Link work, still dazed from waking up but slowly putting the pieces together. He didn't want Link to leave him again, and he was wracking his brain for any excuse for Link to stay in there with him, when Link gave him just the excuse he was looking for.

“Do you think you will be able to shower?” Link asked

Rhett thought for a second before looking down at the floor and answering “I don't know, What if I pass out again”

Link bit his lip and looked at his best friend considering his options.

“I could stand out here in case you need me?” Link suggested

Rhett shrugged his shoulders in an act of desperation and defeat gazing up at Link with big green puppy dog eyes. Link noticed that the pupils of those green eyes were still blown wide open so he asked “Do you...want me to shower with you?”

Rhett was shocked, that was exactly what he wanted but could he say yes?

“ Would you mind?” Rhett asked, cheeks turning red.

“I Mean, we’ve showered together before, it won't be much different right? Sure buddy, I’ll shower with you” Link answered

 

A smile blossomed under Rhett’s beard. He could hardly hide his anticipation, willing himself not to get aroused and give himself away he braced his body on the counter and slowly lifted himself to stand. Steam was billowing out of the shower and glass door was completely fogged over. Link grabbed his arm and helped him into the warm water before closing the door to get undressed himself. Rhett was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see Link undress but the thought of being there in the warm water with him was more than enough. He waited patiently and finally he heard.

“ Now keep your eyes where they're supposed to be Mister” Link commanded as he opened the door and got in. He had taken off his glasses, giving Rhett an even better few of those beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help himself, he looked link up and down, admiring the muscle tone he had gotten from the gym and noting the careful grooming Link had done to his pelvic region.

“Hey now, I said eyes up here” Link scolded him motioning to his face.

“Sorry bout that” Rhett replied blushing “I don't mind if you look at me though”

Rhett instantly kicked himself for that last part, adding “only if you want to”

 

Link opened his mouth in shock, then closed it again, then he asked “ Did you want me to?”

Rhett met his eyes and ever so slightly nodded in agreement. They starred at each other In the rising steam and hot water for a moment before Link decided to push his luck.

“Well, you're still a mess so I might need to do a closer examination, give me that loofa” Link said

Rhett obediently gave him the loofa. Link started to lather the loofa with soap and he commanded Rhett to face into the water to that he could “Examine” his back.

“Let me know if anything hurts, is this what you want?” Link asked.

Rhett didn't know what he was saying yes to, but whatever Link was about to do to him required consent and the thought alone made his stomach flood with warm anticipation.

“Yes” he answered simply.

 

Link reached up and started to scrub slow circles at the base of Rhetts neck, working up a lather that slowly dripped down the tall mans back. He continued to the the top of the shoulders, paying special attention to the knotted muscles at the top of Rhetts back. As the knots came loose Rhett let out a soft moan arching his back into the sensation.

“Feel good?” Link asked, his voice a little deeper in the steam.

“Mmhm” Rhett rumbled back.

Link slowly made his way down Rhetts back, being careful of the sore muscles he knew were there, pulling soft appreciative noises and groans from Rhett as he went.

He skipped over Rhetts cheeks and methodically did his glutes and calves.

“Alright turn around” Link commanded him.

Rhett turned around and let the hot water remove the suds from his back, closing his eyes and letting the water fall over his hair and face.

“Well it looks like that felt pretty good huh?” Link asked chuckling.

“What?” Rhett asked eyes snapping open and looking at Link who was staring at the substantial length standing proudly between Rhett’s legs.

“Oh I’m so sorry man, this is bad, I didn't mean to...” Rhett started to apologize and Link cut him off, Pressing his lips to Rhett’s. Time stood still, Rhett moaned into the kiss and put his arms around Links hips, pulling him closer. The water poured around them leaving hot trails of steam evaporating as Link pressed his small frame into Rhetts chest. Link licked into Rhetts mouth, allowing himself to taste what he had thought was forbidden. Rhett’s tongue danced with Link’s and plunged into his mouth, tasting the minty freshness and heat. Link instinctually bucked his hips forward and accidentally rubbed his now rock hard cock against Rhett’s causing them both to moan loudly into each other mouths. Rhett reciprocated by bucking his own hips and pulling Link closer.

“Yes” Link whispered, biting at Rhett’s lip, feeling soft hair against his chin.

Rhett reached down and wrapped a massive hand around both of their throbbing cocks and started to pump them together, causing them both to moan and throw their heads back. Link shuddered as they felt each others bodies and he looked up into Rhetts eyes and asked

“How far do you want this to go?”

“As far as you’ll let me” Rhett answered looking back down at him.

Link smiled “ ‘As far as I'll let you?’ How about as far as you’ll let me?”

Rhett raised an eyebrow at him, everything always had to be a competition in their relationship and now this was too.

 

“I think you should turn around again, I'm sure I missed a spot on your back” Link said with a smirk.

“Ok” Rhett replied having a sinking feeling that he knew what was going to happen

“Now put your hands on the wall” Link instructed

Rhett obeyed and placed both palms on either side of the shower head, allowing the water to ripple down his back.

Link looked around the shower for a moment before settling on a jar of coconut oil that Rhett used on his hair. He grabbed it and liquified a little bit on his fingers.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop” Link reminded him.

But Rhett really didn't want him to stop. He had never wanted anything more than tis in his entire life. He knew what Link was going to do and he knew this was the real Link.

“Please” Rhett whispered to him.

Link obliged.

He slowly massaged Rhett’s cheeks slowly spreading them apart as Rhett relaxed an his muscles released. He massaged the coconut oil all the way from the top of Rhetts crack to the back of his balls. All the while Rhett was moaning and pushing himself back as much as he could into Links hands. Link kissed Rhetts tailbone and any part of his back and ass cheeks that he could reach as he slowly massaged his finger around the pucker of Rhetts hole. Link slowly pushed the first finger inside, accompanied by Rhetts growls and moans.

 

He let Rhett adjust before pulling his finger out and pushing it back in several times. Rhett felt the push of a second finger and he was sure he was going to split in two. But as that finger went in the pleasure doubled and he found himself pushing back, asking for more. Three fingers went in, and suddenly Link culled his fingers inside Rhetts entrance pushing on his prostate.

Rhett’s dick throbbed, and he felt like his body was on fire, he was sure he couldn't take it anymore.

“Fuck me Link, Please!” He nearly shouted into the wall.

 

Link didn't hesitate. He melted more coconut butter and stroked his length a few times before lining himself up with Rhetts entrance. Rhett was nearly vibrating with anticipation, Whining and pushing his hips back, begging to be filled. Link slowly pushed himself in, feeling Rhett pulse around him. Rhett groaned in pleasure and agony as Link entered him. He felt like he was being ripped apart in the best way as inch by inch he was slowly filled up. Once Link was all the way up the hilt he stopped and let them both breath through the sensation. Finally, Rhett rocked his hips back letting Link know he was ready. Link slowly pulled out and pushed back in moaning long breathy moans as Rhett pushed back.

 

Link Picked up the pace, holding on to Rhetts hips and repeatedly hitting his prostate. Rhett was screaming with pleasure and reached down to stroke his own cock. Link quickly knocked his hands away.

“I said hands on the wall” Link growled.

Rhett moaned in frustration. Link dug his fingers into his hips and fucked him hard, slamming into his prostate again and again making Rhett scream obscenities.

“Are you gonna cum for me” Link asked, his voice husky

“Yes!” Rhett moaned “Make me cum Link please”

Links hips began to lose rhythm as he pumped into Rhett, he felt Rhetts entrance flutter around him as he pounded him, making him spray his cum all over the shower wall. Rhetts head rested against his chest as Link continued his barrage, Hips stuttering as he emptied himself deep inside Rhett.

They stood there panting for a moment, Link resting his head on Rhetts back, just breathing together. All they could hear was the sound of each other hearts and the shower water beating down around them.

 

“I love you Link” Rhett managed to say when he had regained the ability to speak.

 

“I love you too” Link replied. “ We really do need a shower now though, the crew is still waiting for us!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, comments are always welcome!


End file.
